marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Mutants' Revenge
| image = | date = October 7, 1995 | ep_num = 18 | writer = John Semper, Jr. Francis Moss Ted Pedersen Michael Edens | director = Bob Richardson | guest = | prev = The Mutant Agenda | next = Morbius }} Wolverine and Spider-Man search for the captured Beast, while Hobgoblin uncovers the truth behind the mutant cure. Story As Spider-Man and Wolverine continue to fight, Hobgoblin takes the opportunity to create a diversion so he can enter Landon's building. He alerts the security who spot Spider-Man and Wolverine and identify the latter as a mutant, before trying to destroy him. Spider-Man saves him, and explains to Wolverine how Hobgoblin claims that Landon has a secret agenda to destroy all mutants. They then decide to work together to find out the truth. Meanwhile, as Landon prepares to test his formula on Beast, and Spider-Man and Wolverine enter Landon's building and defeat his men, Hobgoblin hacks into one of the computers in the building and downloads all of his research. The Kingpin's informant in Landon's premises leaves after telling the crime lord that it appears Landon's intention was never to create a mutant army for him. Wolverine and Spider-Man arrive just in time to stop Beast's death, but Wolverine is almost treated to the serum himself, and Hobgoblin arrives, threatening to destroy his life's work, which he now has on a disc. Landon tries to stop him, resulting in him falling into the serum himself, as Hobgoblin flees. After Spider-Man has saved Beast and Wolverine, Landon emerges from the serum, and mutates into a large lizard-like creature. He kidnaps his assistant, Genevieve, and tries to absorb the city's power for energy. The rest of the X-Men arrive at the scene to help them in their Blackbird, but as they try to lift Landon with the ship he is too heavy, but Genevieve's revealed to be a mutant herself when she uses telekinetic abilities to save the Blackbird. Landon's ultimately saved, but still posses the mutated half of his body. Now that Genevieve's secret is out, she explains that she worked for Landon to hopefully find a cure for her mutation, seeing herself as a monster. Beast assures her that the only "monster" is her own fear and confusion, and directs her to Professor Xavier, who would probably be able to help her accept who/what she is. In the end, the X-Men apologize to Spider-Man for "getting off on the wrong foot" with him, and the two have ultimately become friends and valuable allies. The X-Men tell Spider-Man about a scientist named Dr. Mariah Crawford, who, unlike Professor Xavier, might actually be able to help Spider-Man with his own mutation. Quotes Trivia Continuity *Last appearance of the X-Men on the series, reprising their roles from . *While not seen, Wolverine is mentioned in . *Storm makes an appearance in , , and . Cast Goofs Background This episode and the previous one are a rather faithful adaptation of the series of newspaper strips titled [http://marvel.wikia.com/Spider-Man_Mutant_Agenda_Vol_1_0 Spider-Man: Mutant Agenda]. Reaction Comic Book Resources ranked this episode and its predecessor as eleventh top episode of the series. They were surprised how quickly Spider-Man joined the X-Men in their fight. They felt it was an exciting crossover with making a meaningful story for both. They enjoyed that Spider-Man put aside his problems to help others while the X-Men showed the acceptance of others that they themselves seek.http://www.cbr.com/the-15-best-episodes-of-spider-man-the-animated-series/ External Links *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:Spider-Man Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare